


"Congratulations"

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tuscan summer victory chic maybe?, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So maybe we’ll never be able to get married or anything. Or want to.</i> The Mallorcan groaned again as Marc’s fingers fumbled with the top button on his jeans, food forgotten for later the second the Honda rider had made it through the door. <i>But really, if we can…why shouldn’t we.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Congratulations"

**Author's Note:**

> I´m a bit rusty on this so I hope it's ok.
> 
> Massive thanks for the feedback on the other one, and after today I thought I could manage one more quickie.. ;)
> 
> Enjoy. Let me know. Much love xx

Jorge: So tonight Nuria had to go early…

Marc: You’d better be kidding

Jorge: Too bitter?

Marc: You take my victory and my revenge in front of the yellow crowd and now you want to take me from behind as well!

Jorge: Jajajaja

Jorge: But…

Marc: But?

Jorge: But it’s not like you don’t enjoy it too. Right?

Marc: I hate it. The screaming is because I want to be rescued ;)

Jorge: Ok you had me going there for a minute

Marc: That’s how I felt on the fucking last lap!!

Jorge: Sorry (not sorry at all)

Marc: I know and you’re fucking hot when you’re smug

Jorge: Jajaja I’ve genuinely never heard that before

Marc: Yeah well I´m obviously weird

Jorge: Extremely

Marc: Fuck off

Jorge: Make me

Marc: Stop…

Jorge: Never

Marc: Jorge…

Jorge: Marc…

Marc: I thought you would have been driving home

Jorge: I was going to, but then Nuria changed plans last minute…

Jorge: And I ended up in this Tuscan villa all by myself…With a massive double bed

Jorge: And views for miles…And clean sheets

Marc: Not for long

Jorge: Is that a yes?

Marc: The fact you even messaged me should say enough about what you expect me to say ;)

Jorge: Jaja true enough

Marc: One day we’ll have to stop

Jorge: One day. Not today though. 

Marc: Nope. Text me the address and I’ll be there at 10

Jorge: Have you eaten?

Marc: Not yet

Jorge: Me neither. 

Marc: That sounds like it goes over one of those boundaries we said we wouldn’t cross

Jorge: Also sounds like it could get messy

Marc: Well yeah but in a different way :P

Jorge: you know it’s not just sex, don’t even lie :P

Marc: Is this you asking for my hand in marriage or something?

Jorge: No, it’s me saying it’s more fun waking up in the bed the next day with you as well as trying to break it the night before ;)

Marc: Ok well yeah. Don’t tell anyone though, it’s a bit gay :P

Jorge: I know. Nobody looks that happy asleep curled up with someone they hate :P

Marc: Ew Lorenzo have you been watching me sleeping?

Jorge: Just the once

Marc: Ok then we’re even. And I´m on the way. 

Jorge: Jajaja 

*

_So maybe we’ll never be able to get married or anything. Or want to._ The Mallorcan groaned again as Marc’s fingers fumbled with the top button on his jeans, food forgotten for later the second the Honda rider had made it through the door. _But really, if we can…why shouldn’t we._

Another groan echoed out, this time from Marc, as the younger rider’s boxer shorts got invaded by a hand where he was slammed up against the wall in the entrance hall with his fingers grabbing a handful of Jorge’s hair, legs trembling and breath stolen as their mouths dueled with each other and then wandered down each other’s necks. With shoes finally off and both their jeans undone, the Honda rider found himself boosted up with his legs locked around Jorge’s waist, arms locked round his neck and lips locked together, hanging onto him and feeling the slight sting of the race result start to fade as they made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. _Why shouldn’t we._

It was a gorgeous villa, and maybe in another life for another couple, the pause would have been a bit longer. But it couldn’t be, because that way lay pain and horror and quite probably somebody ending up dead. But for now, the few moments stood at the foot of the bed as they pulled apart enough for their eyes to lock; that was enough. Just the little knowing smile and the shine of recognition in return before the kiss continued and got slower and deeper, more communicated than could be seen from the outside, and Marc was lowered onto the bed as shirts and jeans rapidly disappeared. 

The Honda rider ended up on his stomach with his legs spread, Jorge’s mouth latched onto his neck and fingers teasing him open, restraint making the Yamaha rider whimper until Marc’s fingers were balled in the sheets and the older man was pushing inside, gentle but not too gentle, body covering the younger rider’s and sweat starting to stick them together as he started to move, perfect fluid motions fitting them together as every memory of the race began to fade out to leave only now and them. The breeze was just enough on their skin to keep them cool as they moved together, hips snapping and Marc’s eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to block everything else out. _This. Just this; this is all that exists right now._ Jorge read it perfectly, the noise changing and the muscles under him giving the younger rider away as he writhed slightly before choking out _close_ , and his fingers wrapped around the younger rider again as he made sure to nudge Marc over the edge first, the groan and tensing mess under him triggering him to thrust a final few times before collapsing on him and winding their fingers together, staying stuck there for a good few blissful seconds of afterglow until ending up next to the Honda rider, staring at the ceiling. _I said enough, right? Before? To make it clear I don’t want you to shower and leave right now._

He listened to their breath for a few seconds, perfect rhythm in time with each other, before wondering what to do next and finding the choice gone as the younger rider lifted his head and locked eyes with him, blissfully stoned on it. “Wow.”

_It will always amaze me that you of all people say that to me of all people._ “Ok?”

“Amazing.” The younger rider smiled and buried his face in the sheets for a few seconds before shuffling over and moving down the bed slightly, head fitting under the Mallorcan’s chin and arm going round his waist to pull him in. _Wow. Exactly. Now let’s never move._ They stayed there for a while, Jorge shocked in the best way at the way he’d moved over and Marc listening to the _thud-thud-thud_ in Lorenzo’s chest giving that thrill away. _Not that this is almost even better._

“Marc…” The whisper after a few minutes of silence woke him up more than the younger rider.

“Hmm?”

“Today was incredible.”

“Today _was_ incredible.” The smaller rider murmured it into his skin before pulling away just enough to get eye contact and watching all the little sparks pass through the older man’s expression as he nodded, Jorge's fingers gently brushing through his hair. _I know. Some day we’ll have to deal with it._ “Congratulations.” The whisper made them both shiver slightly, Marc’s eyes moving down to fix on the Mallorcan’s lips, before his hand moved up Jorge’s back to pull him into another, lazy kiss with no rush and no reason. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
